


Just This:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e02 Kuipeia E Ka Makani Apaa (Knocked Flat By The Wind; Sudden Disaster), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e02 Kuipeia E Ka Makani Apaa (Knocked Flat By The Wind; Sudden Disaster), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve realized that he was unappreciative of Danny, Even more after the tunnel collapse, He does a spur of the moment thing?, Does it work?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Just This:

*Summary: Steve realized that he was unappreciative of Danny, Even more after the tunnel collapse, He does a spur of the moment thing?, Does it work?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

After the light ribbing & teasing between Commander Steve McGarrett, & his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. He surprised him with one of his favorite grilled foods from New Jersey, which put the biggest smile on the blond’s face in the history of how long they had known each other.

Everyone was having fun, & enjoying themselves, as the evening progressed, The Former Seal realized something, as he was looking at the loudmouth detective, He had been taking him for granted. That was gonna change right then, & there. He was gonna propose to him right then, & there.

The Five-O Commander took out the ring box, & opened it, Steve was at Danny’s side instantly. “Steve, Babe, What are you doing ?”, The Hunky Brunette said this to him, as he turned the ring box around to show him. He & the rest if their ohana gasped in surprise, as they saw what Steve was planning to do.

“Just this, Danny, You came into my life like a hurricane, & never left, You were there for me everyday for the past 10 years, I am so grateful for that”, The Dark-Haired Man said, as he got down on one knee with the ring out, He was getting emotional. He continued on to say this to him, as he went on with his speech. He cleared his throat of the threatening emotions, that were fighting to come up.

"You & those kids had made me the happiest man ever, Especially you, Danno, I want us to **_really_** have a future together, I want us to have our dreams come true, Would you do me the honor of continuing to make me the happiest man in the world, Would you marry me ?", Steve asked in a hopeful tone, as he looked up at his lover with such love, & devotion, that it took his breath away.

"Yes, YES, I will marry you, I would love to be your husband !", He cried out in happiness, as tears were streaming down his face, They shared a couple of quick couple of kisses, as they took a moment to themselves, Then, Their ohana gathered around them with happiness, as they took part of their engagement. Officer Adam Noshimuri was the first one to say this to them.

“I am so happy for you guys, All the best”, The Ex-Yakuza Leader said, as he hugged the newly engaged couple. They said in unison, “Thank you”, Officer Tani Rey was next, & said happily, “I knew it, I just _knew_ it !, Congrats, Guys !”, she said excitingly. as she kissed them both on the cheek. The Ex-SWAT Commander was smiling, as he went next to congratulate his friends.

Captain Lou Grover said smiling, “You guys, I wish you nothing, but the best, You guys totally deserve this”, He hugs them both. Officer Junior Reigns just simply said, “This is great”, He hugs them both. Sgt. Quinn Liu, Their newest member said, “All of the best”, As she kissed them on the cheek too. 

She raised her bottle of beer in a toast, The Others joined in too, She said this. “To the newly engaged couple, May your future be bright, Your dreams come true, & may you long live in happiness”, & they clinked their beers, & went on with their evening.

The End.


End file.
